The Vrillon Galaxy
The Vrillon Galaxy is the controversial fictional spiral galaxy where the ten Vril Nations, similar to Earth as of from 19th century to today. This is where Tyger Runes, Blood Runes, Furious Fril Fighters, and the Peacekeeper Initiatives' Professor Preskyo Clykos of the Blués were borned there. 'History' 'The Early History' Long ago during the creation from the Void, a living energy spirit named Vrillon ventured to the distant galaxy to find and establish its creation just as the Ancient Gods of Antichthon did. While the Gods create a new world, Vrillon creates eight planets for his vision as well adding 13 extra planets if it's necessary for more. But it was until when the Chaos Gods overthrown the Gods of Order, Vrillon hid his creation far away as he can but few of his work were destroyed during the cosmic battle between Order and Chaos. In his neutral status, he sacrificed all his power to end the battle but the price was too high for his consequences. After the Chaos Gods are defeated, a new race is born from their spirits with eight colorful skins from his dying spirit but this is not what he seemed to his vision but he knew what will happened. Vrillon left it his creation when the demonic Chaos essence effected his work and became a vicious race of the galaxy called the Vril. However, all are not always evil and chaotic, they have their own visions from the future just as the Earth did and they can do whatever they want by themselves. 'The Eight Vril Nations' Many centuries later, the Vril Civilization has been moved into divided nations. With nations divided, they formed their first organization, the Eight Vril Nations, and founded by the First Nations of Vrillon, the Vril, the Tral, the Reil, the Blué, the Yankril, the Vuriru, the Fixiru, and the Siril. The organization was meant to keep united government intact such as sharing with economics, technologies, cultures, and trades for resources. The First Nations of Vrillon are also united in war against the common enemy, the Boxors, and offended themselves with combined strength and defense. For two years of war, peace was at all-time low as the transitional planetary government is established for the time being until the Galactic Alliance took over after the war. 'The Alliance Break-up and the Civil War' 13 years of peace until the crisis has begun when the conspirators assassinated the Vril Archduke and the Kaiser's friend during his visit on Planet Tasar, home of the red-skinned Vrils known as the Riels, and the Vrils accused the assassination attempt but the Riels denied this outrageous allegation. Tension is rising for two weeks as the First Nations of Vrillon has tried to uncover who shot the Vril Archduke but there's no luck with evidence until the Blués and the Yankrils were accused by the Riels for conspiring while the Vuriurs were accused by their rival, the Fixiurs, for stealing the resources and kidnapping its citizens. Even worse, the Sirils were accused of stealing the technology. And thus it was the end of the First Nations of Vrillon as they have broke up and disbanded as the war has started. For four years in one major war between the eight planets, leaving over three million deaths and planets in ruins. With the devastated weapon of mass destruction is used by unknown perpetrator, they immediately called for ceasefire and all nations agreed and established the neutral planet so they can rebuild their home planets, at least for the time being. Until that day, when the Yankrils and their ally, the Blués, are standing-off with the Riels in the neutral planet, the Trals were spotted, plotting against three Vril races to make look like a major incident. As the rival Vrils brought the surviving Tral warriors, they've learned that Trals were the responsible for their conspiracy, orchestrated the war between the Nations of Vrillon. All eight nations, including the Airils, are now convinced that the Trals are the most responsible for breaking the Alliance up and attempting to rule over the Vrillon Galaxy with the iron fist. Just in time before the first draft of the peace treaty was finished, they decided immediately to draft their sanction against the Trals as their retaliation for their terrible war crime and attacked the Trals' home planet of Tangal, destroying cities after cities and their military technologies they've used. A strong message from the Vril Nations, the Trals quickly admitted and confessed then started apologized to the Vril races but they rejected their forgiveness and their talks because they've started from the beginning. 'The Vril-Tral Tensions' Twelve years and six months later, the Vrils have become the most dominate empire in the Vrillon Galaxy, they have the most powerful government, ruled by the absolute monarch leader known as the Kaiser, millions of troops within their peak with their highly military training, and massive military manufactures deeply used with their resources such as ore, iron, and gold. But the Vrils are also the most totalitarian and authoritarian race of the galaxy. While the rest of the Vrillon planets have democratic government and some are semi-democratic and others are imperials, the Trals have been ignored for years, without getting help from the outside galaxy as their economy suffered. Sick and tired of being ignored, the Trals began their campaign of terror and planned to start their invasion on their first target, the home planet of the Vrils called Thule, and declared their independent on the Vrils' home planet. With their act of vengeance on those who abandoned and suffered behind, the Vrils counter-attacked on the Trals occupiers while their tension is at the all time high. Eight nations of the Vrillon Galaxy have made contact with the Galactic Alliance and informed about their tension as they urged to intervene the crisis but the Galactic Alliance can't help because of the concern between the two Vrillon planets have the weapons of mass destructions but only they can do is to keep an eye on the Trals' activity as the observers and sanctioning against Planet Tangal to called the Tangalese government to withdraw its troops, but the Trals rejected the call to withdraw as they demanded the recognition of the Tral nation on Planet Thule and massive aids for their home planet; naturally, the Thulen refused and vowed to "exterminate" the Trals on their home planet and defend their empire. With no military actions have been given within a month, the Thulen Government and the Kaiser have created their own special paramilitary unit while the eight Vril Nations have created the coalition special forces unit as well the Trals' very own special group of warriors from the Tangalese Republican Guards as their last resort to determine of the decisive outcome. As the deadline expired, they began their own military operation, the Vrils began the counter-offensive to eliminate the Tral occupiers while the new Eight Vril Nations began to invade Planet Tangal to disrupt their evil operations within. Three months in a tensive military combat against the Trals, the Vrils were victorious after they exterminated the Trals within their home planet without a single survivor escaped while the new Eight Vril Nations' military coalition operation was a success as they've disrupted the Trals' evil operations, including their secret WMD programs that it will destroy every planet in the galaxy but the Tangalese Republican Guards were not yet been destroyed despite their elite warriors are dead, permanetly. However, the new Eight Vril Nations, the Vrils, and the Galactic Alliance feared that they want to go into war against the Trals might give the impression that they were behaved like bullies. Until then, the Vrils and the new Eight Vril Nations declared a ceasefire as they declared victory and the war is effectively over. But the Trals were not always so easily defeated by their enemies, the Tangalese Government has crushed two uprisings and that's not what nine Vril nations hoped for but they will always to keep an eye on Planet Tangal as rumors the existence of their nuclear and chemical programs on as their main power for their home planet. The Boxors have claimed that this was their territory which the Trals have invaded for them as their promise. The Boxors respected the sanctions from the Galactic Alliance and the Vrillon Galaxy. This was the combination attack Tangalese capital building as their retaliation for the Trals' failures; this was their last resort of the war. Many decades later, Planet Tangal is now a war-torn planet but still have massive army of warriors ready to die and sacrifice for their insane dream of galactic domination over the Vrillon Galaxy. While the Trals' radical evil plan is brewing, nine Vril Nations have become the official members of the Galactic Universal Council, only their own sector while Planet Tangal is excluded and its been added to their blacklist for their terrible war crime since the war that they have orchestrated from the beginning. 'The Vril Nations' 'The Vril' The Vril is the first and the most powerful imperial military totalitarian from their home planet, Thule, and it was ruled by the Kaiser himself. They have expanded into one living empire until their eternal enemy, the Trals, seeking independent from the empire. However, they repelled the Trals' advance to conquer with their devastated military might with their peaks and banished them back to Planet Tangal. 'The Tral' The Trals are the tan-skinned Vrils born from the war-torn planet of Tangal. They were being suffered by lack of military training and recruiting conscripts despite some warriors and soldiers were trained well but their economy collapses. Desperate needed for help their neighboring planets but they were ignored since their war crimes in past wars. They have over million troops within their reach and sent them into wave after wave of flesh assaults, sending suicide warriors and bombers to committing acts of terrorism, and attempting to use conventional weapons of mass destruction. 'The Riel (Врил)' The Riels are the red-skinned Vrils with the Russian accent from the planet of Tasar where their Tasar Empire as like of Earth's old Soviet Empire and reach to their military rival's peak. Unlike their rival, the Vril, their political ideology is like Earth's Communism. 'The Blué' The Blués are the peaceful blue-skinned Vrils from the democratic planet of Ligo. They speak with French, West-German, Italian and British accent. Their military might is the peacekeeping forces with their ally, the Yankrils, ever since the Civil War and they have high technologies such as plasma TV, hybrid cars, and strong military forces like the Cryotech, a technology which allow to freeze their enemy. They're the master of sabotage and espionage. 'The Yankril' The Yankrils are the old glory red and blue-skinned with white haired Vrils with the patriotic American accent. They're from the patriotic planet of Patton where the swinging and stylish Amercian city. Their military might is patriotic power which they have a nuclear bomb. 'The Vuriru' The Vurirus are the white-skinned Vrils with Japanese accent. They're warriors far from the east on the Planet Shogo. Their military might is with honor, discipline and sacrifice as they fight their enemy to death while they fought with cunning skills and tactical stealth combat technique and their weapons are made with Kamikaze Technology, a technology that they won't be taken by the enemy as prisoners of war. And most of all, they also carried the chemical bombs. 'The Fixiru' The Fixirus are the yellow-skinned Vrils with the Chinese accent. These cunning Fixirus are from the planet of Qin and the true master of stealth and infiltration, much like their arch-rival, the Vurirus, and their military might is the power of mystic arts and the deadly martial arts skills. 'The Siril' The Sirils are the orange-skinned Vrils with the Spanish and Latin accent from the planet of Altino. They're the master of guerrilla tactics and they have the Contra-Technology, a technology which it can create camouflages and setting ambushes easily on enemy patrols and scouting parties. 'The Airil' The Airils are the green-skinned Vrils with native and African accent from the planet of Aifric. Their noble native warriors and guerrilla soldiers but their technology is low while their military might is different to the other neighboring planets. They use the spiritual magic to manipulate their enemy like voodoo magic. 'The Dun-jrils' The Dun-jrils are the black-skinned Vrils with the Arabic accent from the sandy planet of Duun. They're the rich tribal tunic nobles with oil and natural gases as their main resources and shared to all planets except Planet Tangal. Their military technology has a special ability to create ambush under the sands of deserts and camouflages on their vehicle drones rather than sending one sacrificial being like the Trals do. The Boxors The Boxors are dark blue-skinned Vrils with the traditional Chinese accent from the lush and fertile Planet Qingtauhn. They're the noble, respected, and proud people with their traditional past time of Tai Chi and Tae Kwon Do training but their military might has some very impressive technology and strong discipline and training. Though the planet may not be part of the Vril Nations but Qingtauhn is the honorary and observation member of the organization and part of the Vrillon Galaxy. Category:Database Category:DA Universe Category:Fictional Spiral Galaxy Category:Controversies